Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates generally to energy absorption and, more particularly, to shock absorbing systems.
As is known in the art, automobiles generally include bumpers located at the front and rear ends. The bumpers typically include a metal bar horizontally secured to the frame at two locations. The bumpers absorb impact energy in collisions and attempt to minimize damage for relatively low speed impacts. For example, 5 mile-per-hour damage testing is typically conducted to determine crash worthiness and damage levels. However, many vehicles having conventional bumpers fare poorly in such tests.
The limitations and costs associated with repairing conventional bumpers are well known to one of ordinary skill in the art. For example, even low speed impacts can cause considerable damage to most car bumpers. The metal bar can be plastically deformed so as to require replacement. Plastic fascias covering the bar do not hide damage. Thus, most conventional bumpers are useful for one impact at most.
There have been numerous attempts to provide more durable bumpers. For example, some bumpers use various configurations of pistons, cylinders, and springs in an attempt to improve bumper durability. However, such bumpers are expensive, complex, and relatively unreliable.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an automobile bumper system that overcomes the aforesaid and other disadvantages.
The present invention provides an automobile bumper system having a multi-strand cable affixed to opposing plates. With this arrangement, the bumper minimizes damage to the plates by dissipating impact energy in the form of heat generated by friction between cable strands. While the invention is primarily shown and described in conjunction with automobile bumpers, it is understood that the invention is applicable to a variety of vehicles that may have collisions.
In one aspect of the invention, an automobile bumper system includes a multi-strand cable secured to opposing first and second plates. The cable/plate assembly can be covered by a fascia for aesthetic appeal. The bumper system can be affixed to the automobile frame to secure the bumper system in position. In an exemplary embodiment, bumper systems are secured to the front and rear of an automobile.